drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jame Marrov
DM Handle KrossDregon Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Medium Brown Height: 6'10" Weight: 200 Lbs Age: 17 Place of Origin: Small town in central Arafel. Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not yet chosen Primary Weapon: Not yet chosen Secondary Weapon: Not yet chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History The midday sun gave some much desired warmth against the cool breeze off the river. The cold was receding but was not about to surrender just yet. Jame made his way down the dock of the small port town going from vessel to vessel inquiring after passage south. He had already been to a few ships and had been bluntly denied... he did not have much to offer in the way of payment and few scarcely believed a young man as portly as Jame would be worth the food to feed him. He wasn't that large and he had muscle underneath the fat from a childhood full of hard work with his father who was a lumberman. His hands were big and calloused from swinging an axe. He came upon one of the last ships docked. A handful of men were taking supplies up a plank with as a lean, bald man of middling height barked orders. Jame headed up to the man who was obviously the captain. "What can I do for you young man?" asked the captain in a deep voice. Jame mustered his courage he had always been shy except when playing his flute. "W-well sir… umm I was wondering if I might find passage south… I-I don't have much money but I can work and I can play my flute to entertain the crew," the captain was eyeballing him with a blank look. Jame's brown hair fell past his shoulders and was kept in two long braids with bells in normal Arafellin fashion which contratsed his pale complexion. He wore black boots, grey pants, and a blue coat which was a little snug around the midsection… He looked like what he was… a commoner. " I know I d-don't look like much but I will work really hard. I will do anything!" He had to get south to Caemlyn or maybe Tear he had heard it was warmer there… Anywhere was better than Arafel it was so cold, he hated the cold. He loved his family dearly but his father was set on him cutting wood for the rest of his life and he just wanted to play his flute in inns and dance. He was startled by the man's resumption in the conversation. "I don't much care for music myself but we could use an extra hand after Ole Illic left us. You'll be expected to clean the deck, clean chamber pots, keep my cabin clean and whatever else is asked of you… that or you'll be put on land wherever we happen to be. I can only take you so far as Tar Valon though there I will get someone more fit for the job." He clasped Jame on the shoulder and pointed to the ship, "Take one of the bunks on the end, put your stuff there, and help loading things up." A smile played across Jame's round face as he thanked the captain who just nodded in return. He hurried up the plank and did as he was told. They were soon off on their way. They made their down river and Ulman, the captain, set him to cleaning the deck. Excitement swept through him as well as sadness at leaving his family… It had been three days since leaving and he hadn't told anyone for fear they would stop him or make him feel guiltier than he already did. He thought about home as he worked, sniffled, and wiped his narrow nose with his sleeve. He cried a little but he never looked back… The sun gleaming off the White Tower was beautiful but he was wary nonetheless. He had heard things about Aes Sedai but had never seen one. He was apprehensive more than frightened. Northharbor laid before him the port of his new beginning. He had made plans while aboard the ship. He had come to the decision that he would play in the inns of Tar Valon and try to save up the money to get a horse and travel on to Caemlyn and then who knows where else. He gathered up the few things he owned, his spare clothes, a knife, some copper coins, and his flute ,afterwards he went up to the deck. He met Ulman who asked him to help unload and gave him a little jingling purse. "I really enjoyed having you on board… and you earned that. Its not much but its something." Jame thanked him and got to work. After all was done he waved goodbye to captain and crew alike, friends and acquaintances, then went in search on an inn. He was marveled by the city he could see from the harbor it was awe inspiring. He walked wide eyed through streets of paved stone in the city proper. The city was teeming with people… more people than he had ever seen in his whole life. He came to a massive three storied inn made of stone and walked in. The innkeeper was a short round man with a ready smile. "I am looking for work sir. D-do you have need of a musician for a night?" Jame asked. "The name's Suli. Might be I could use one… would need to hear you play first though." Jame fumbled in his coat pockets and found his flute. He brought it up to his lips and let out a high note. Moving his fingers deftly he played an upbeat dancing song. Suli stopped him with a hand. "That was fair. I can pay you with a room and some food in your belly and some coppers to accompany that. It is a pretty good wage." Jame nodded his agreement and thanked Suli. Days passed at that Inn than he went to another inn and made what was a good wage and then went to another and then another. It was enough to survive ,but not enough to save. Sometimes he didn't even have work. On those nights he had to pay for food and a room. Months had passed and he had fallen in love with the city. The people, the buildings, everything! He had even met a few Aes Sedai with their Warders well not really met… he didn't talk to them… they were much too intimidating but they seemed nice enough. After a while he had an idea. He made his way toward the beacon rising to the sky. He walked through the crowds of people and up to the gates of the White Tower. He hailed a Tower Guard and asked, "Could you help me? I'm looking for some work…" Category:Warder Bios